


Azul

by rossmyers



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Physical Abuse, Shizuo tiene tendencia a romper puertas, Stalking, pero a Izaya le mola, y a llevar jerséis de abuelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossmyers/pseuds/rossmyers
Summary: Izaya tiene la irremediable necesidad de saber cómo es la casa de Shizuo. De qué color serán las paredes del comedor, si tendrá barra americana en la cocina y si en el aseo habrá el típico patito de goma adornando la cerámica de la bañera. Es divertido hasta que se convierte prácticamente en una obsesión y se da cuenta de que conoce al ex barman más de lo que creía. Y esa idea, para su sorpresa, no le desagrada en absoluto. Aunque... parece ser que Shizuo no opina lo mismo.





	1. Chapter 1

Tenía una extraña obsesión con Shizuo. Siempre la había tenido, y quizás es que no quería darse cuenta de ello. Porque admitirlo sería reconocer que ese jodido monstruo también le gustaba. Y no precisamente como cualquier otro ser humano, producto de su natural filantropía.

Izaya Orihara. O más conocido como el gran informador de Ikebukuro. No por nada le habían bautizado con ese nombre y no era famoso únicamente en ese barrio, sino que hasta en muchas otras partes de Japón habían reclamado sus servicios. Siendo él, había sido excesivamente fácil acceder a aquel diminuto piso en una de las calles más tranquilas de Toshima.

Ya se había vuelto una costumbre, tanto que siquiera lo consideraba allanamiento de morada. Aunque si Shizuo se enteraba, lo podía denunciar. De verdad de la buena. Pero como a Izaya le podía mucho más esa curiosidad tan propia en él, le daba absolutamente igual. De hecho, no sería la primera vez que escapaba de problemas álgidos o conflictos con la policía, nato en el arte de hacer negocios y trapicheos. Y sobre todo, de salirse con la suya. Por eso mismo, si le daba la gana de estar trasteando el piso del que llamaban el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad, pues lo haría.

Y allí estaba. Por enésima vez aquella semana. ¿Que cómo había acabado así? Bueno. Esa era una pregunta que se reiteraba en su cabeza continuamente.

Todo empezó hacía casi un mes atrás, cuando le habían pedido si podía obtener fotografías de los aposentos del guardaespaldas. Un intento de malechones. _Já_. Como si cuatro necios enfurruñados pudieran acabar con Shizuo Heiwajima solamente con saber dónde vivía. _Ni de broma_. Solo había aceptado por el alto precio que le ofrecían. Y también por la gracia que le hacía que fuese precisamente la casa de la persona que más odiaba en todo el condenado planeta.

La cuestión es que, una vez allí, Izaya no se conformó en contemplar la vivienda por fuera. ¿Cómo sería la casa de Heiwajima por dentro? ¿Tendría las paredes del comedor pintadas de algún color en concreto? ¿O quizás usaría papel con algún tipo de estampado? No… apostaba por la primera opción. Y se jugaba el cuello a que el color en cuestión era el azul. Azul cielo. Había podido comprobar que cuando el rubio de bote vestía de cian parecía más calmado. Quizás ese color lo tranquilizaba.  

Y... oh. ¡Como le gustó saber que había dado en el clavo! De forma completamente exagerada, aunque sin motivo aparente, aquella alegría por haber acertado un simple color de pared era casi irracional. Pero que vamos, que a Izaya eso de que le sorprendieran los propios sentimientos despertados le fascinaba en sobremanera.

Hasta el punto de querer averiguar más y más de lo que aquella choza le deparaba. Y así fue como se convirtió en un nuevo hobbie cuotidiano, algo que **debía** hacer, incluso que su subconsciente se lo mandaba por inercia. Así como revisaba sus más de cinco teléfonos móviles a diario, también concurría los pasillos de la casa de Shizuo.

A lo largo de esos días se había dado cuenta de que conocía a ese fumador empedernido más de lo que pensaba. Claro, es que ya alcanzaban la treintena y la primera vez que se vieron fue en el instituto. Muchos años aguantándose el uno al otro. Y a pesar de que nunca se habían sentado a tener una conversación normal, porque siempre había máquinas expendedoras, señales de stop y navajazos de por medio; le había asombrado darse cuenta de que sabía bastante sobre los gustos y preferencias del dueño del suelo que ahora pisaba.

Se paseó por la ya conocida sala de estar, observando detenidamente si había algún cambio. Metódico y analítico, grababa en su memoria cada detalle recopilado.

Dejó que su chaqueta, apreciada prenda sin la que no salía de casa, cayera a lo largo del peinazo de una de las sillas. Luego, se dispuso a pulular por las instalaciones del pequeño hogar.

A Shizuo le gustaban los gatos. Bueno, los animales en general. Sora era un ejemplo de ello, su pequeña gata atigrada, un precioso cruce entre siamés y Ceilán, quizás. El hombre con fuerza sobrehumana era un completo blancanieves. ¿Irónico, no? De los típicos que van al parque y se dejan su almuerzo para dárselo a las palomas pero luego te tiran un camión porque no soportan tu mera presencia. Lo peor de todo es que a Izaya eso le parecía asquerosamente tierno y odioso a la vez. Una combinación contradictoria pero extrañamente adictiva. La faceta ultra violenta que todos conocían y la faceta encantadora que pocos tenían la suerte de conocer. E Izaya era de esos pocos.  
  
Adormilada, la gata se desperezaba en el sillón que ella misma usaba para afilarse las uñas, pues una ristra de hilos e incluso trozos de tela colgaban de la destrozada funda del sofá.

\- Hey, bonita. – El intruso paseó sus dedos por el pelaje animal, acariciando el lomo de la felina. La verdad, no le había dado ni un solo problema, siquiera el primer día que se coló en aquella casa. Parecía que a Sora le gustaba Izaya. Sus incesantes ronroneos solo de ver al informante la delataban.

Algunos platos sucios en el fregadero de la cocina. El uniforme de camarero usado el día anterior, tirado en el barreño de la habitación de Shizuo, aunque la pajarita había quedado a medio camino de encestar, en el suelo. La cama sin hacer, el portátil a un lado del catre. El dueño de la casa dormía en una amplia cama de matrimonio pesé a vivir en un piso de solterón. En la mesita, un libro de cocina. _Idiota._ Izaya pensó que de nada le servía empollarse esas recetas cuando había podido ratificar que al blondo se le daba realmente mal cocinar.

No había tenido demasiadas ocasiones de observarlo estando despierto, por precaución de ser pillado y ahorrarse una persecución a altas horas de la madrugada. Pero sí que tuvo oportunidad de presenciar alguno de sus nefastos intentos de repostería. Y eso que Shizuo amaba los dulces.

Siguió revoloteando como si estuviera en su propio domicilio, con aquellos peculiares y gráciles andares, hasta que de repente, el ruido de unas llaves lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

Suerte que el informante era asiduo a reaccionar rápido, entre haber tenido que lidiar con algún que otro personaje de la mafia rusa y, por supuesto, ser perseguido continuamente por provocar el fácil temperamento de Shizuo.

Sin perder demasiado los nervios, no tardó en agilizar el movimiento de sus pupilas para encontrar un escondite adecuado, ya que era imposible saltar por la ventana, dadas las precipitadas circunstancias.

Acabó en el cuartito de los trastos, justo al lado de la lavadora, oprimido entre los palos de la escoba, la fregona y algún que otro trapo repleto de polvo.

Pero más importante,  _¿qué narices hacía allí ese imbécil?_ Si solía estar hasta la caída del sol paseándose con Tom por la calle y dándole palizas a esos gamberros que debían dinero.

Mentiría si hubiera dicho que no le subió un calor, algo sofocante, desde su estómago y a lo largo de todo su cuerpo hasta hacer diana en el pecho. Tragó saliva. Únicamente esperaba que hubiera venido a comer y que pronto se largara de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

La grave voz ajena retumbó en su mente, haciendo eco en su cavidad auditiva. No veía a Shizuo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni a qué se refería y eso solo conseguía que perdiera la calma.

\- ¿La chaqueta de Izaya? Pero qué cojones…

_Mierda. Mierda. **MIERDA.**_

Se maldijo una y otra vez, ¿cómo podía haber pasado por alto algo tan obvio? Oh dios, ese monstruo iba a matarle si lo descubría, definitiviamente.

\- Esa maldita pulga… tsk…

Izaya pudo distinguir perfectamente el sonido de la piedra de su mechero rodar, y pronto el olor a tabaco confirmó que ya estaba fumando. Shizuo también había perdido la calma, aunque a ese individuo, de mecha sorprendentemente corta, no costaba mucho cabrearlo.

\- O sea que ha estado aquí ese capullo, y el muy idiota se ha dejado la chaqueta.

Escuchó ruido de pasos, alejándose. Dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, quizás.

_Ingenuo_ , seguramente Shizuo pensaba que ya se había marchado. A veces no tenía demasiadas luces. Pero aquello hizo que Izaya pudiera volver a respirar, que los acelerones de su desbocado corazón se amainaran y que incluso una airosa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

\- Voy a matarlo, ¡voy a matar a ese bastardo cuando lo vea! Pero qué coño se ha creído. Esto es demasiado.

A continuación, más pasos. Estaba molesto, lo podía deducir por el sonido de sus pies golpeando el parqué. Y luego, de repente, el agua de la ducha empezó a correr. _Genial_. Izaya enseñó dientes a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. No iba a dudar, ni a quedarse en la cueva del lobo, eso estaba claro. Aprovecharía esa mínima distracción para salir de aquel apestoso cuarto de herramientas, coger su chaqueta y largarse por patas.

Asomó ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar que Shizuo no se hallaba en ningún otro lado que no fuera el cuarto de baño. Y así era. Entonces, se atrevió a poner un pie en el comedor, de nuevo.

Se apresuró para llevar a cabo lo planeado y salir de allí lo más rápido y pronto posible.

Pero antes de poder llegar siquiera adónde él mismo había dejado la chaqueta, un enorme impacto en el estómago hizo que su cuerpo automáticamente se doblara hasta verse desplomado en el suelo, intentando respirar ahogadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola!
> 
> Es mi primer fanfic en esta página y ¡espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo igual que yo he hecho escribiéndolo! No tengo pensado extenderlo mucho, de hecho creo que dará para un three o four shot.
> 
> Ya sabéis que se agradecen todo tipo de reviews, ya sean para decir simplemente que os ha gustado y que la continúe o sean para criticar algún aspecto de la narración, ¡consejos siempre son bienvenidos!  
> Dicho esto y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias de antemano ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi autoría sino que pertenecen a la obra de Ryōgo Narita.


	2. Chapter 2

El repentino subidón de adrenalina hizo su trabajo, causa por la cual no sentía dolor en el momento, pero la zona golpeada le ardía en sobremanera. Tosió, recogiéndose con los brazos apretados en el abdomen y encogiéndose de forma fetal. _Joder, joder_. ¿Por qué no lo vio venir? ¿En qué momento bajó la guardia?

Su navaja estaba en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y ni siquiera podía reincorporarse. Incluso llegó a pensar que con facilidad ya le hubiera roto un par de costillas. Eso no podía estar pasando, no a él, no cuando había esquivado tantos ataques de ese monstruo y había escapado sucesivamente de sus persecuciones.

\- ¿En serio te pensabas que sería tan estúpido como para creer que te habías ido sin tu preciada chaqueta? Eres idiota, Izaya.

\- Hah… - Aún le costaba respirar, pero el ímpetu que acompañaba las palabras que iban a salir de su boca, le permitió corroborar que sus huesos estaban prácticamente intactos. Procuró tomar la bocanada de aire que le faltaba. – No sabía que Shizu-chan fuera actor en su tiempo libre. – No estaba en posición de burlarse pero aun así la sonrisa socarrona no se borró de su cara.

\- Cállate, imbécil. Tch.

El cuerpo de Izaya dio un respingo y su respiración se paró de nuevo cuando sintió el peso de Shizuo caer sobre su barriga. El _muy cabrón_ se había sentado a horcajadas encima de él. Así era imposible que uno se levantara. Pronto vio su cara atrapada por los gruesos dedos del rubio de bote. Ese malnacido podría matarle perfectamente si quisiera, en ese preciso momento.

\- Hazlo de una vez. – Masculló el informante, borrando ahora los restos de burla que momentos antes permanecían fijos en los rasgos de su semblante. – Vamos, deshazte de mí.

\- No voy a manchar el suelo de mi casa con tu sangre. – De los labios de Shizuo se escapaban ligeras vaharadas de humo, acabando por disiparse en el aire. El tóxico olor llegaba hasta la nariz de Izaya, pero por alguna extraña razón ni siquiera le molestaba ya. Eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba acostumbrado a la peste a tabaco. Incluso podía distinguir perfectamente el hedor de los Blue American Spirit de cualquier otra marca del mercado tabacalero. - ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- Cuestiones de trabajo.

\- ¿Tantas semanas te ha llevado tomar cuatro fotos? Pensé que eras más eficaz.

_Qué._

Los carmesíes del moreno se entreabrieron, sin poder evitar mostrar sorpresa. O sea que ese tío lo sabía _**todo**_ desde un principio. Y hasta a día de hoy no había decidido poner remedio a la irrupción en su propia casa.

\- Eres lo peor.

A pesar de etiquetarlo como tal, de la garganta de Izaya se escapó una transparente carcajada. Dios, sí, le hacía gracia. Toda la situación en sí, aquello le superaba. Y le encantaba. Le encantaba hasta el punto de verse excitado por ello. Shizuo era el ser más impredecible de todo el bendito planeta. Por eso lo odiaba tanto. O le gustaba. Ya siquiera lo sabía, estaba tan sorprendentemente confuso que se sentía incluso mareado, embriagado.

\- No sé qué narices te hace tanta gracia, podría denunciarte y que pasaras el resto de tu jodida vida entre rejas.

Su mano retiró del semblante ajeno, llevándola de nuevo a recoger el cigarro que yacía en sus labios. Otra calada.

\- ¿Que qué me hace gracia? ¿No lo ves? Todo esto es absurdo. Mátame de una vez. – Izaya tomó las manos de Shizuo, llevándolas a su propio cuello. – Mátame, maldito monstruo.

Shizuo mantuvo sus manos en un estado normal. No hizo nada. Es más, breves momentos fueron los que demoró en retirarlas nuevamente. Sus ojos, sin ser cubiertos por las gafas de sol que siempre llevaba, miraban fijamente los de tinte cobrizo de Izaya. Quizás era la primera vez que se paraba a mirar detenidamente la cara de ese gamberro. Y pudo reafirmar mentalmente, aunque un poco a regañadientes, aquello que decía la gente, aquello de que Izaya tenía de guapo lo que tenía de retorcido y manipulador.

\- Dime por qué llevas tantos días seguidos entrando a mi casa. – Paulatinamente habló. La tentativa de aniquilar a esa pulga de una vez por todas estaba allí. Pero él no era así. Shizuo quería acabar con esa guerra constante, que para nada era de su agrado. Si bien era cierto que las peleas normalmente eran iniciadas por el vendedor de información, el exbarman no era partidario de la violencia.

Izaya vaciló por un momento, ante la cuestión formulada.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Es como un impulso. Me sale solo. Siempre acabo aquí, quiera o no. – Admitió, con un aparente desinterés. Pero la verdad era que aquello se había convertido prácticamente en un hábito, como el fumar de Shizuo. – Sabía que tendrías las paredes del comedor pintadas de color azul. – Se le escapó, pero no tuvo reparo en corregirse. Era del tipo de persona que prefería pensar en voz alta, ser sincero y dejarlas caer.

Aquella declaración hizo alzar ambas cejas a Shizuo.

\- Estás mal de la cabeza.

\- Y tú también. ¿Vas a darme ya una paliza o vas a seguir interrogándome mientras me aplastas el estómago?

\- Es más divertido lo segundo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- ¿El qué?

Pareciera mentira que estuvieran hablando de una forma mínimamente decente. Sin sangre, ni golpes, ni moratones, ni señales, ni navajazos. Pero es que toda aquella circunstancia había despertado también la curiosidad del guardaespaldas. Quería respuestas, y las quería **ahora**.

\- El color.

\- El azul _te sienta bien_ , te relaja.

\- …

La tensión creada repentinamente podía cortarse con tijeras. Ni uno ni el otro entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, el desconcierto asomaba en ambos chicos. Solo un medio bostezo, medio maullido, de Sora, rompió el silencio que se originó entre ambos. Aunque el sonido del agua de la ducha ya había pasado a formar parte de la acústica del ambiente. Sin embargo, no tenían intención de detenerse en aquella pequeña batalla verbal.

\- La factura del agua te saldrá cara.

\- Te la pasaré por fax.

\- Como si supieras dónde mandarla.

\- ¿Hablas del dúplex en Ikebukuro, del piso en Shinjuku o de la caseta en Odaiba? La enviaré a las tres direcciones, por si acaso.

\- ...oye, que el informante aquí soy yo. No me robes la faena, ¿desde cuándo me _stalkeas_? 

\- No eres el único que sabe cosas, Izaya.

\- No sabía que estuvieras tan profundamente interesado en mí, Shizu-chan.

\- Son demasiados años, cómo para no conocerte. Aunque lo mismo podría decir aplicado a ti.

De nuevo, el silencio los abrumó. Aquello empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Izaya hubiera preferido que le diera un par de puñetazos y así, con un poco de suerte, se le hubiera quitado la tontería de encima. Porque aquella sensación inédita empezaba a volverle un poco loco. Quizás era la primera vez que el mayor de los Orihara sentía vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada en el primer momento que te diste cuenta de que estaba entrando en tu casa?

Shizuo se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el cual tú seguías viniendo aquí día sí día también.

Aquel sentimiento que empezaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de Izaya solo incrementó más con lo último sentenciado por la parte contraria. Para colmo, notó como las mejillas comenzaban a acumular un calor anómalo. ¡Menudo esperpento! Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. ¿Izaya Orihara **sonrojándose**? ¡¿Qué broma era aquella?! Y lo peor es que la vergüenza no hacía más que retroalimentarse dentro de él y… _maldición_ , no sabía qué hacer. Ni qué decir.

En cambio, por la parte que le tocaba a Shizuo, a pesar de ser cuan más parecida, la sensación era un tanto distinta. Su cigarro se consumió hasta el punto en que la ceniza cayó e impactó contra el límite del suelo, transformándose en polvo esparcido por el entarimado. No le prestó atención, había algo más importante que la acaparaba en ese momento. Ingenuo de él, hubiera asegurado que ya había visto todas las posibles expresiones que Izaya era capaz de plasmar en su cara. Y se acababa de dar cuenta de que no era así. Al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro le gustaban las cosas adorables. E Izaya ahora mismo era una de ellas.

\- ¿Vas… vas a pegarme?

\- No. Quiero acabar con esta ridícula e inútil guerra de una vez por todas.

\- No voy a dejar de venir aquí, ni de tocar tus cosas, ni de fisgonear en tu habitación.

\- No he dicho que lo dejes de hacer.

\- ¿No querías que me marchara _para siempre_ de Ikebukuro?

\- Quiero que dejemos de pelearnos, no me gusta la violencia.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Ni yo a ti. Lo único que sé es que a Sora le agradas, así que tan mala persona no puedes ser, después de todo.

Otra risa, esta vez meliflua y dulce, fue pronunciada a través de los labios de Izaya. _De nuevo_ , lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. La jodida pulga estaba poniendo _esa_ cara _otra vez._ Shizuo no pudo apartar sus pupilas de la, hasta ahora, desconocida faceta que el informante le había permitido escrutar. Él también estaba descubriendo cosas del que tanto había odiado. Y para su sorpresa, eran cosas que le parecían agradables, cosas que jamás hubiera dicho que encajarían con Izaya, cosas que… cosas que, en definitiva, le _gustaban_.

\- Deja de mirarme así, Shizu-chan.

\- No quiero.

\- ¿Tampoco quieres dejarme salir de aquí?

Shizuo negó con la cabeza, muy levemente y de forma inconsciente. Seguía perdido en ese rubor que persistente enmarcaba las mejillas del moreno. A Izaya, esa mirada tan penetrante, le hizo tragar saliva. Por enésima vez, en aquella mañana.

\- Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Su corazón se aceleró, sin poder encontrar explicación alguna a la propia reacción biológica.

\- No lo sé.

Izaya tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que Shizuo pudiera escuchar sus latidos, que sonaban tan fuerte que incluso pulsaban en su canal auditivo. El informante intentó ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, reformular posibles preguntas, intentar encontrar una vía de escape. _Huir de allí_. Pero por primera vez en toda su existencia, vio como la lógica se escapaba de aquella situación, como no había razonamiento posible, como se reducía a mero impulso animal, a eso que tanto había detestado y rechazado siempre, a lo que en Shizuo había visto reflejado muchas veces. Era un saco de malditas **emociones**. Y entonces, se escuchó a sí mismo cuestionando la misma pregunta de antes, mas el verbo que dominaba la oración, fue sustituido: - ¿Vas… vas a… _besarme_?


	3. Chapter 3

Si aquella era su osada pregunta, la respuesta de Shizuo fue aún más explícita, absteniéndose de cualquier articulación verbal.

No hacía falta.

Casi que ni le dio tiempo de acabar el interrogante. Ya le estaba besando.

Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca ante la repentina calidez que cubría sus finos carmesíes. Las manos de Izaya se movieron frenéticas, empujando los hombros de Shizuo. Pero era imposible, estático sabía que no podía apartarlo de él. Aunque, realmente _¿quería apartarlo?_

Toda aquella situación estaba fuera del alcance de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Qué mierdas estaban haciendo?

¿Shizuo le estaba besando?

¿Él se estaba dejando?

Izaya no sabía si hubiera preferido que se estuvieran dando una paliza.

 _Mierda_ , esto era para alucinar de verdad. Su mente procesaba con lentitud, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar procesar. Pero para cuando pudo darse cuenta de la realidad, su visión era completamente negra.

Había decidido, inconscientemente, cerrar los ojos.

¿Por qué? Pues quizás porque la cara de Shizuo estaba tan cerca que le dolía al forzar la vista. O quizás eso era una mera excusa para justificar el hecho de que se estaba permitiendo _sentir._

Si en algún punto de su vida se había cuestionado el hecho de ser arromántico y casi asexual, ahora mismo toda hipótesis formulada entorno a sus propias inclinaciones sentimentales y sexuales se encontraban siendo destruidas pedacito a pedacito. O eso, o que Shizuo era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. _Como siempre_. Ese monstruo tenía la tendencia en desmoronarle los planes, le rompía los esquemas, llegaba como un torbellino devastador poniendo todo su pequeño universo patas arriba.

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios, bien porque le costaba respirar, en tanto que Shizuo aún estaba encima de él y lo aplastaba en cierta medida, obstruyendo su aparato respiratorio; bien porque el beso, sin caer en la cuenta del maldito momento en el cual había ocurrido el cambio de ritmo, se había vuelto algo voraz. Y lo estaba correspondiendo, y le estaba gustando. Tanto como para quedarse sin aire en el intento.  

Shizuo gimoteó. Ronco, leve, escueto. Ahora su labio sangraba y una marca considerable adornaba la piel de esa zona, obligándole a detenerse por un instante.

\- Dé—Déjame… respirar… joder… - Izaya casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, procurando retomar aire, al borde de la desesperación. Aunque seguía siendo dificultoso, la boca de Shizuo seguía tan cerca que aquello acababa siendo un intercambio de hálitos acelerados.

Habían perdido el control. Las manos de Izaya ya no hacían fuerza, mas seguían cerradas en un puño, arrugando la camisa de Shizuo. Las pupilas que contenían aquellos irises rojizos temblaban y Shizuo podía verse reflejado en esos ojos, ojos que años atrás había visto repletos de cinismo y que ahora mismo le parecían los más inocentes del mundo.

Sorpresivamente, y seguramente de forma involuntaria, Shizuo se retiró un poco, añadiendo espacio entre ambos. El informante, entonces, pudo reincorporarse, quedando sentado en el suelo. Sus manos quedaron sobre el cálido parqué, resultado de toda una mañana dando el sol.

Quedando apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, frunció el ceño cuando vio como Shizuo se levantaba y no tardó en imitar su acción, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño juramento cuando sintió todo su cuerpo resentido.

\- ¿Shizu-chan? – Le salió del alma. No entendía nada. Ahora sí que estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Que lo acababa de besar y ahora, de repente, lo evitaba. Ni de coña iba a dejarse torear así por ese tipo. Lo siguió hasta el baño.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

\- Coge tu chaqueta, lárgate.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo?

Shizuo estaba más confuso que nunca. Claro que Izaya no era menos, pero lo que acababa de pasar era una obviedad para él. Eran diferentes enfoques, contrapuestos. Shizuo se encontraba abatido por un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados y ahora mismo era la personificación de los nervios, mientras que Izaya no echaba en falta la enorme carencia de lógica en todo aquello, era sorprendente e incluso… maravilloso. Jamás nadie lo había sorprendido en tan desorbitada medida. Y eso lo volvía loco, le originaba un gran brote de euforia interno, que, a su vez, le contagiaban ganas de gritar y saltar de emoción.

\- Basta, acabemos esto aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No sé por qué he hecho esto, joder.

Ahora, un mohín frustrado se esbozó en los labios que hacía un instante estaba besando. Podrían haber vuelto a discutir, Izaya ahora era libre de tomar su navaja o cualquier herramienta afilada de la cocina y empezar una pelea a muerte. Pero no sucedió. El informante acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento sobre sí mismo y quería indagar más, _continuar_ , quería que volviera a suceder. Quería volver a sentir esos acelerones en su corazón.

\- Me acabas de besar, idiota. – Afirmó, como si estuviera leyendo la mente ajena y supiera que Shizuo aún no era consciente de lo ocurrido, no se lo creía.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Cállate! – Se giró, enfrontándolo de nuevo. Izaya estaba agarrándolo del brazo. Y Shizuo pudo sentir como esos finos dedos temblaban. De emoción.

\- No, no me callo, Shizu-chan. Por una vez en tu maldita vida acaba lo que has empezado.

El agua rebosaba los topes de la bañera. El suelo estaba encharcado e incluso comenzaba a inundar, poco a poco, el entarimado del comedor. Pero nadie le estaba prestando atención a ese detalle.

Shizuo miraba prácticamente pasmado a Izaya, el cual le plantaba cara, sereno, desafiante, y por primera vez sin atacarle con un arma blanca. Sino con algo peor. Afecto en su ademán, pasión en sus ojos, quizás. El finísimo hilo, del cual pendía la minúscula cordura que le quedaba a Shizuo, se rompió.

Fueron milésimas de segundo. Sus ropas pasaron de estar secas a estar empapadas. Los pantalones, el jersey, todo se pegaba en la piel de ambos. Izaya se desorientó completamente, no sabía si es que habían caído dentro de la bañera o simplemente estaban bajo la ducha o es que se encontraban tirados en el encharcado suelo.

Le daba igual, básicamente porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Shizuo, intrusa en su boca que frenéticamente buscaba la suya para acabar enredándose; en el intercambio de salivas, en los reiterados besos, uno tras otro, dándole guerra sin pausa ni tregua.

Su espalda se sentía fría. Estaba contra la pared y sus brazos buscaban cualquier agarre en los hombros del antiguo camarero, a pesar de saber que Shizuo lo estaba sosteniendo con la misma facilidad que aquel que sostiene una pluma entre sus dedos. Sus manos aprisionaron los mechones teñidos de rubio, con fuerza tiraron.  

_Salvajes._

El agua caía encima de ellos, sus cabellos se enganchaban en la cara. Shizuo se apartó, justos fueron los centímetros que interpuso de más para poder vislumbrar la hermosa expresión que estaba poniendo Izaya.

El moreno sonrió ladino, mirándolo de una forma un tanto altanera, a la vez que juguetona. Un perfecto y sutil rubor acentuó esa actitud provocativa. Se removió en el agarre, abrazándolo con más fuerza con sus piernas, rodeándolo por la cintura. Shizuo apretó su pelvis contra la entrepierna de Izaya, sus caderas estaban prácticamente a la par. Un grato escalofrío recorrió la espalda del informante y se vio obligado a morder el labio inferior para no jadear. Shizuo pensó que jamás había visto algo que pudiera ser tan adorable y erótico a la vez.

Se volvieron a devorar y un sonido rasgado acompañó el ruido a chapoteo que emanaba de la alcachofa de la ducha. El jersey de Izaya cayó al suelo hecho pedazos, aunque la camisa de Shizuo tampoco estaba intacta. Y varias marcas de mordiscos y duras succiones adornaron la paliducha piel del informante. Shizuo agarró sus manos, obligándole a situarlas por encima de su cabeza. Seguramente estuvo a punto de romperle algún hueso de los dedos. La adrenalina se apoderó del cuerpo de Izaya. Si Shizuo ya tenía poco autocontrol en momentos consuetudinarios; en _esa_ situación… cielos, iba a destrozarlo. Iba a romperlo. Y esa idea masoquista excitaba a Izaya. Ya no había vuelta de hoja. Sus caderas se movían acompasadas y podía sentir el calentón del guardaespaldas apretar muy rudamente contra su propia erección. Lo deseaba. Se deseaban.

De hecho, ese sentimiento vehemente, ese ímpetu que tenían el uno por el otro, esas ganas, seguramente era lo más parecido a estar enamorado.

Quizás es que ya estaban _enamorados_.

Quizás llevaban tiempo estándolo y no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Porque eran dos idiotas extremadamente extremos, porque ambos habían anhelado, en lo más profundo de su ser, esa explosión brutal de sentimientos, desbordándose sin control alguno, para percatarse de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Porque la misma fuerza con la que se habían odiado, ahora… ahora con esa misma fuerza se amaban.

De que se gustaban, de que **_se necesitaban_**.

Pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de todo eso. O no. _Quién sabe_. Lo único de lo que estaban seguros, aunque ahora mismo ambos estaban totalmente fuera de sus cabales, es que eran uno solo, que polos opuestos se habían fusionado en un bonito desastre lleno de gemidos bautizados con el nombre de cada uno, de alguna risa de Izaya, de suspiros ahogados, de arañazos hendiendo una espalda, de alguna maldición de Shizuo, de toscas embestidas erráticas y afanosas, de algún agujero en la pared, resultado del sumo placer, que coronado había sido con el apogeo del clímax.  


	4. Chapter 4

La luz del nacimiento de un nuevo día empezó a filtrarse por los pequeños agujeros de la persiana. La penumbra de la habitación fue disminuyendo de forma gradual al paso de esa tenue luminosidad que por momentos iba in crescendo. A raíz de ese súbito fulgor chocando contra sus párpados, se removió entre las sábanas, buscando de nuevo la oscuridad que le permitiera de forma inconsciente relajar las membranas de los ojos.

Aunque poco duraron esos _cinco minutos más_ de sueño. Quizás fue el olor a café. Quizás fueron los porrazos en la puerta de entrada. Quizás…

\- Pero qué mierdas…

Shizuo paseó sus dedos por los mechones teñidos, alborotados, retirándolos hacia atrás. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, siquiera para darse cuenta de que se hallaba desnudo en la cama, cuando la voz de Izaya lo sacó de su aturdimiento, sobresaltándole el corazón. – Parece ser que has cabreado a algún vecino. Normal. Se habrá creado una humedad en el techo con toda el agua de ayer. – Entonó con un deje de burla, tan típico en él.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, poniéndose unos pantalones de chándal cualquieras y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ni se molestó en mirar a Izaya. Lo más probable es que aún no estuviera preparado para confrontar aquellas burlonas pupilas y su cerebro aún no hubiera podido cavilar todo lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas.

Pero una cosa estaba clara.

Que no había sido ni un sueño, ni una pesadilla.

Todo había sido real.

Después de discutirse durante largos minutos con la vecina de abajo e hinchársele la vena del cuello y de la frente por estar aguantando, por lo bajini, las risas burlonas del informante, cerró la puerta de un porrazo, cosa que hizo que la madera se resquebrajara hasta un poco más de la mitad.

\- Shizu-chan contrólate, ¿cuántas van ya este mes? ¿cuatro puertas? – la sonrisa de su semblante no pereció en ningún momento.

\- Cállate, no eres mi madre. Cierra la boca.

Apoyado en la pared de la entrada, observó el comedor-cocina, donde Izaya se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con una taza humeante y Sora haciéndose la cama en su regazo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que el dueño de aquellos cabellos atezados no llevaba pantalones, sino que vestía con uno de sus sweaters favoritos. Un Privata, de aquellos del año de la pera, rondando los ochenta para ser exactos; que para entonces vestían todos los jóvenes. Y es que para Shizuo, estas cosas nunca pasan de moda, y menos cuando se trata de su comodidad. Izaya sabe que está un poco chapado a la antigua… pero seguramente eso forma parte de su encanto.

\- Es tu favorito, ¿verdad? – Inquirió Izaya, como si le hubiera leído la mente. En cada sílaba existía ese grado de agudeza y Shizuo ya no sabía discernir si se trataba de burla o si simplemente era aquella chispa propia del humor del informante. – Sírvete café, frío no vale para nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar hablándome tan normal después de todo lo que pasó?

Se le escapó, lo dejó caer. Su cabeza navegaba en un mar de incógnitas. Y aquella pregunta confinaba un porcentaje minúsculo al lado de todas las otras preguntas que necesitaba formularle.

Por otro lado, Shizuo hubiera podido sentir la duda de Izaya a kilómetros. Pero permaneció paciente, esperando la respuesta a lo largo de ese casi perpetuo minuto. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que fuera capaz de guardar la calma por un momento, más cuando su interlocutor se trataba de _él_. Finalmente, Izaya dejó a la gata en el suelo para poder levantarse y darle la cara a Shizuo.

El sweater cayó hasta la mitad de sus muslos y las mangas le quedaban tan largas que no le permitían ver sus manos. Pero le favorecía. Ese jersey que ahora era totalmente un oversized le quedaba endemoniadamente bien a aquella maldita pulga. El ex barman pensó vaga e inconscientemente que eso era lo más parecido a la moda de las _boyfriend clothes_. Porque Shizuo no sería adepto a las nuevas tecnologías, mucho menos a las modas juveniles actuales, pero tampoco podía mantenerse al margen de la publicidad subliminal al estilo más Tumblr que se le aparecía en las ventanillas de spam cuando buscaba por internet juguetes para Sora.

\- ¿Qué tan calmado crees que estoy? – Tan ensimismado estaba por la imagen de los primeros rayos de sol bañando el menudo cuerpo de Izaya en una paleta de colores cálidos, con el plus de llevar una prenda suya, que ni se cercioró de lo cerca que ahora estaba de él. – Si piensas así, vas muy equivocado. – Afirmó, colocando los brazos en jarra. Un pesado suspiro hizo eco en el cubículo.

Ambos sabían lo que se estaba cociendo entre ellos. Pero ninguno era capaz de decirlo, de ponerle nombre. Porque articularlo en palabras significaría que aquello era palpable, era real. Al menos, si la idea se quedaba atrapada en sus cabezas, parecía ser un poco menos vergonzosa.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a verte así… a vernos así.

\- Bueno. Tampoco estamos acostumbrados a acostarnos, pero bien que ayer lo hicimos. Entenderás que esto cambie muchas cosas entre los dos.

Un muy sutil rubor cubrió parte de los pómulos del guardaespaldas. Pero como Izaya estaba tan cerca de él, pudo percibirlo. Sonrió, mas no dijo nada. Por una vez en su vida no le apetecía burlarse del que yacía en frente. O es que estaba tan sorprendido que su cerebro no le permitía adoptar ninguna otra reacción, porque tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ver al rubio de bote así de apacible y tranquilo, parecido a cuando vestía de su color, a cuando vestía de azul.

Quizás había llegado ese momento en sus vidas, de cambiar todo talante al que estuvieran habituados, de salir de su zona de confort. O más bien, no salir de ellas, sino empezar a compartirlas.

Sora se contorneaba entre las piernas desnudas de Izaya y el sol empezaba a inundar de dorado todo el establecimiento. El cabello de Shizuo era más rubio, más brillante. E Izaya pensó que no le quedaba tan mal, que incluso le gustaría hacerle de esteticista alguna vez, cuando las raíces castañas empezaran a asomar.

\- Te daba miedo adoptarla, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… - Shizuo se frotó la nuca. Era embarazoso admitir aquello. – Cuando era pequeño no me dejaban tener mascotas. Siempre me decían que podía lastimar a los animales. – Suspiró, un poco frustrado. – Son frágiles. – _Como tú,_ pensó. _También me daba miedo que algún día se me fuera de las manos, que pudiera acabar con tu vida. Que pudiera matarte._ Y ahora, entendía algo mejor por qué tenía ese miedo.

\- Pero no la has lastimado. Mírala, te quiere un montón. – Izaya sonrió. Y parecía que esas palabras no tuvieran un único significado.

Ahora, el silencio predominó entre los dos. Pero ya no era incómodo, ni tenso. Aunque efímero, no duró demasiado.

\- Te queda mejor a ti. El jersey, digo.

\- No me jodas… Shizu-chan tirándome flores. Menuda sorpresa.

\- La primera y la última como seas así de agradecido.

Entornó los ojos, mosqueado. Por el contrario, Izaya carcajeó; suave risa deleitosa, distinta a las cínicas que normalmente caracterizaban su persona.

Y Shizuo pensó que esa era la melodía que quería escuchar al despertar, porque le relajaba.

Y a Izaya no le hubiera disgustado escuchar cada mañana alguno de esos piropos con bajos dotes de cortejo, porque eran divertidos.

Y no demoró más.

Esta vez fue el informante quien, poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó los labios del que hacía escasas horas había sido su amante.

Lo besó.

Y Shizuo se dejó, aunque no pudo redimir el jadeo que salió de su boca, chocando contra la impropia, resultado de la acción inopinada. Disfrutaron de ese reencuentro, que, si bien era una repetición de todos los besos que se habían dado a lo largo de la noche, raramente no era parecido a ninguno de ellos.

Era más cálido. Más cariñoso. Más familiar. Lento, profundo, pausado.

\- No me preguntes por qué. No me preguntes nada. – Musitó Izaya, abriendo ligeramente los ojos al separarse, milimétrico. – Porque por más que busco no encuentro respuesta. Ni yo lo sé. No sé por qué me gusta. Porque besarte, al fin y al cabo, es como besar un maldito cenicero. Sólo sé que me gusta y que quiero repetirlo una y otra vez.

Diez años fueron los que habían tardado en llegar a esa conclusión. A la idea de que eran especiales el uno para el otro; a verse así, a necesitarse así, como estaban justo ahora.

Y quizás tardarían diez más en darse cuenta de que la pasión que los afloraba era mucho más intensa que la fuerza que los había movido a odiarse en su primer encuentro. De que Izaya era un poco el abogado del diablo, pero Shizuo se hubiera ido de cabeza al infierno por él y se hubiera quedado allí, para siempre. Y de que el guardaespaldas tenía esa fama de monstruo, de sobrehumano, de antinatural, pero es que a Izaya estas cosas ya le perdían un poco, eso de no ser corriente y normal, de romper con su rutina, arrastrarlo fuera del aburrimiento, pero también de su aplastante lógica. La misma que se desmoronaba cuando el rubio arremetía contra su persona, y que le encantaba, tanto, tanto…

Habían tenido infinitud de oportunidades de matarse y no lo habían hecho. Y ahora, tenían mil oportunidades más, pero de quererse, de acabarse de descubrir. De que Izaya mangoneara algún que otro jersey de Shizuo, apropiándose de él, porque eran cómodos y cálidos, aunque muy horteras. De que Shizuo se tragara las series de thriller psicológico favoritas de Izaya, en ruso y con subtítulos en japonés, y, muy a su pesar, le acabaran gustando. De cafés por la mañana; a Izaya bien cargado y amargo, a Shizuo largo de leche y con extra de azúcar. De dulces en la despensa y cervezas en la nevera. De Izaya enseñándole a jugar al ajedrez y a las cartas. De Shizuo probando sus nuevas recetas de repostería con Izaya. De discusiones, pero más de charlas y caricias y reconciliaciones en la cama. De noches eternas. De amaneceres teñidos de añil y pinceladas de naranja, como el que les abrazaba justo ahora, que era un poco más bonito, más espectacular, así presenciado en compañía.

\- ¿Te apetece que hoy comamos juntos?

Izaya sonrió, alzándose y sentándose encima de la encimera de la cocina. Sinceramente, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

\- Claro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, sé que siempre pongo la misma excusa pero es que en serio la universidad me ha tenido (y tiene) saturadísima. Aunque he aprovechado las fiestas para buscar un hueco y acabar el fic porque ya era desesperante incluso el remordimiento que tenía. 
> 
> Bueno, hasta aquí esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y gracias a todes por vuestros kudos y reviews, de verdad, sois unos soletes. Si os apetece seguir en contacto por tw, soy @bakubooom así que sed totalmente libres de followearme y/o escribirme por md. Ahora sí, espero que tengáis una feliz noche vieja, navidad y buenas fiestas, ¡nos leemos! <3


End file.
